


and then they eat cake together

by kiragnia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY SON!!!, KenSora, M/M, Pining Ken, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, it is short pre-slash kensora, yet again lmao ken will always be pining for oblivious sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragnia/pseuds/kiragnia
Summary: It's Sora's birthday.Ken walks nervously towards SOARA's dorm and knocks on the door. Soushi opens the door, eyeing him."Is Sora--""You know, you can just confess.""What." Ken chokes."It's very obvious. I think the Kuga twins even made fun of you pining after Sora." Soushi then opens the door wider, "He's in his room, probably still up making new song.""Thank you!" Just like that, he slips inside.In which it is Sora's birthday and Ken brings present.alternatively: the summary won't be written in the fic





	and then they eat cake together

**Author's Note:**

> LADIES AND GENTS I WROTE THIS SHORT SHORT KENSORA FIC JUST IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES. that's a self-record.

There are knocks on SOARA's door in their shared dorm. Sora doesn't pay it a mind since he's focusing on the new song he currently is working on. He can hear Soushi's voice talking with the guest. He can't hear who is it, though. 

Soon, Soushi's voice disappears and there's a soft click of the front door. The guest is probably gone after talking with Soushi. Maybe it's their manager, Hinata-san, talking about job. 

Whatever it is, Sora decides he should finish his new song in a week. 

He jumps out of his seat when he hears the door of his room open, and quickly looks up towards it. Leaning on the doorway is Ken, a sheepish grin on his face. 

"Ken!" Sora quips, "What's up?" He gestures at Ken to come inside. 

Ken walks in, eyes trained on Sora. His sheepish grin turns into a soft smile, "I thought you were asleep already. What are you doing?" He asks, noting how cluttered Sora's desk is. 

Sora stammers, suddenly embarrassed at his room's state. "I'm writing a new song!" He answers quickly, "It just needs the bridge part and final touches."

"Great!" Ken says, hand reaching out to pet Sora's head. 

Only then did Sora notices the small paperbag on Ken's other hand, half-hidden behind his body. 

"What is that?"

Ken pauses, then he bites his lips. "Well." He inhales before giving the paperbag to Sora. "Cake. And a CD game. And maybe flowers too."

"Huh? What's the occasion?" Sora isn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth but he is confused. 

Ken smiles, amusedly, noting how oblivious Sora can be. "A celebratory. A commemoration."

"Of?"

Ken considers whether to just hug Sora and confess or not. He ends up choosing on staying on his ground. He doesn't need to make it weird and awkward. He has to be patient. Sora can be so dense and if he acts brashly, there's a chance Sora will not take it well. 

"What do you think it is?" Ken challenges, already smiling wide in anticipation. 

"Uh...." Sora thinks hard, "Because yesterday I did well on the Machine Element photoshoot?" 

Ken chuckles, "That, too, but nope."

"Oh! Then, the Alice in Wonderland photoshoot?"

"Close, but nope."

"Huh... I don't know what else..." Sora yawns, "Oh, shoot, it's already midnight? I was too focused on composing.."

"It is midnight, indeed." Ken says in a sing-song voice. 

"No, but, seriously, why?" Sora frowns. 

Ken grins, "Do you give?"

"Yes, yes, I give!" 

Ken then reaches out to pinch Sora's cheeks with only one hands, making him look like he is pouting, "Happy birthday, Sora!" 

Sora blinks before gaped (although it looks like a fish because Ken's still pressing his cheeks). "--en, enikko!" He says incoherently. 

Ken takes it as a sign to let go, then he laughs at Sora's surprised face. "You remember my birthday!" Sora says, thrilled. 

"Of course I do." Ken replies, "Don't forget to brush your teeth after eating the cake, alright?"  
Sora nods, blushing faintly as he checks on the cake. His cheeks turn even redder when he sees the flower inside, next to the slice of cake. 

"Wait, Ken!" Sora says suddenly, halting Ken who is by the doorway, ready to return to his own dorm. 

"What? What's wrong?" Ken asks, worried. 

"Um. Thanks." Sora stammers. 

Ken nods, grin back on his face. "No probs."

"And, um... Do you want to stay a bit and eat the cake together?"

Ken blinks. His face feels warm. He nods before he can even consider other options. 

"Of course!"

Maybe, his patience will be rewarded soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based on Tohiro-sensei's illustration for Sora's birthday which Sensei uploaded in @tohiro1 Twitter like half an hour ago or something.  
> the title is basically what happened after the story. you know. they eat cake together, then chatted a bit. they might or might not fell asleep cuddling with sora snuggled up towards ken and ken hugging sora.


End file.
